


Past and present, my future

by Fierysky



Series: Quakerider with Kids [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Babies, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Parenting in a post-apocalyptic future is as hard as it sounds for Robbie and Daisy.





	1. madhouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentmmayy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/gifts), [miraculousagentsofkrypton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousagentsofkrypton/gifts).



> inspired by prompts from @miraculousagentsofkryptonite and @agentmmayy :)
> 
> "this is girl talk, now leave" and "they're my kids, so back off!"
> 
> Chapter 1 is rated T, with no explicit content.
> 
> cielito= little sky  
> vieja= old lady
> 
> Please check out the first in the series as this is a direct continuation of that!

 

The high of childbirth and welcoming Alex and Sky had worn off, and right now Daisy’s companion was drudgery and loneliness.  

She’d turned into a feeding machine, and while Robbie helped as much as he could, he was spending more and more time with the Elders, not just taking over her duties of scouting and night watch,  but fighting as well.

Alejandra,  the firstborn, was a good sleeper and rarely cried, which ensured Sky got more attention. She reminded Robbie of himself, always making sure Gabe was put first so he made a point to have extra time with her. He held both babies as often as he could, but Alex he would keep an eye on, to see if she would signal distress in other ways. Soon he picked up how she would turn her head when the lights were too bright or jam her fist in her mouth when she was hungry or kick her legs if she needed a diaper change.

Sky, on the other hand, had no qualms wailing, and he was only happy when he was on his mama's breast. Robbie, used to silence and being alone, had a harder time adjusting to his son. Sky would scream when his diaper was wet, then when it was being changed,  and he didn't stop till his Mama was holding him.

Daisy remembered being the child no one wanted so she coddled him; the world was a harsh place, but Sky would always know she loved him.

“Do you wanna ask Abby to watch the Alejandra and Sky for a little?” Robbie asked one night before he left. “You can come with me, get some fresh air.”

“I don’t want to leave them,” she said reluctantly. Plus it would mean getting out of bed, showering, finding clothes that fit, and talking to people who were obsessed with their babies. “And everyone wants us to go for another set of twins.”

Robbie chuckled, somehow amused. “Depends on _mi vieja._ ” He’d taken to calling her ‘old lady’ ever since she told him to stop with the endearments.

“I don’t know how you think this is funny,” Daisy scowled. “When I can finally pee without it being painful.”

She was in the armchair Tess had set up near the window, so the babies could get sunlight.

Robbie sighed, and Daisy immediately bristled, she knew a lecture was coming. He always waited till the babies were nursing to sleep so she wouldn’t risk yelling back at him.

“Daisy, you’re not being logical,” Robbie started. He raised his hands defensively when Daisy glared daggers at him. “Hear me out. You don’t want to go back to the past. But you don’t like it here.”

“I don’t _dislike_ it,” Daisy interrupted.

“You don’t like being stuck in the room, but you don’t want to come outside.”

“Did you not hear what I said? People are asking about me getting pregnant again! We’re not even together! It still hurts to pee! ”

“That’s not what I mean,” Robbie persisted. “You’re hiding from everyone.”

That hit too close to home. “So feeding and changing your babies is avoiding everyone?” Daisy snapped. “You know I could’ve died in childbirth?”

“I’m sorry-”

“You think I _like_ smelling of old milk? And throw up? And these freaking cloth diapers like it’s the damn Middle Ages?”

Robbie thought about telling her that his Mama used cloth with Gabe but decided against it, Daisy was on a tirade.

“You want me to come out and be on display?" Daisy's continued. "Your broodmare?”

Robbie flinched.  

“What’s really bothering you, Daisy?” he watched her closely. “Be honest.”

Her lower lip trembled and she clutched the babies closer. Alex, as usual, had unlatched and was asleep on her breast, a tiny smile on her face. Sky was asleep on her nipple, and every few seconds his mouth would move as if suckling.

“I can’t,” her voice cracked. “You’ll use it against me.”

Robbie blood ran cold. She thought he’d hurt her like that?

“Babe, we’re a team,” he whispered, kneeling next to her, while she blinked away tears. He reached out, wiping them away as more rolled down her cheeks. She really did smell like old milk, and spit up. He kissed her hair and then nuzzled her, and as he looked down at the sleeping babes, emotions blossomed in his chest.

So this was love.

It was steady like his father’s footsteps when he’d come home late from work, warm like his mother’s hugs, and sweet like the memories of baby Gabe, who needed to be held all the time like Sky, and would grab his finger like Alex. Love wasn’t just the all-consuming passion of making love, it was the decision to stay and work and fight to build a home.

Robbie gently took Alex, and after kissing her forehead, he laid her on the cot.  He adjusted Daisy’s nursing shirt and dropped a kiss on Sky’s head before holding Daisy’s free hand. It was as calloused as always.

“Do you-you wanna get married?” he asked softly.

“ _Married?_ ” Daisy's voice rose. “What would that solve?”

Robbie shrugged. “Make it official that I’m on your side. That we’re a team. All of us.”

Daisy shook her head, as she unlatched Sky, praying he wouldn’t wake up. “You’re naïve. I’ll still feel the same. It won’t change anything.”

Robbie ignored the pang of hurt. “And what do you feel?”

“It’s- It’s private.”

Robbie’s stomach dropped as he met Daisy’s wet eyes above Sky’s head. She was so close, he could reach over and kiss her, but the way she looked at him, afraid and distrustful, he’d might as well be in another dimension.

He didn’t realize he was crying till Daisy exhaled and wiped his tears with her free hand.

“I’ll be back,” Robbie cleared his throat and stood up. “Need to talk to Ben.” And he dropped a kiss on Sky’s head, then Alex’s cheek before quickly walking out.

Daisy started crying as soon as the door closed.

“Everyone just leaves,” she whimpered, wishing she could curl up in a ball. How lucky she was before, being independent and in charge of her body. Now she couldn’t even have a decent cry in peace. Sky would scream if she began to lay him down, and dammit, she needed to use the bathroom.

“I can’t even pee like a human being.”

The noise startled Sky, and when he tried to suckle to soothe himself, he only found air. He screeched in disappointment, which abruptly woke Alejandra, and soon the room was filled to the brim with crying. Alex’s was low and musical because she wanted to sleep, Sky sounding as if he was being tortured because how dare his Mama’s nipple not be there. He lolled his head away from her breast as she tried to get him to latch again but he wanted to voice his displeasure. Finally, Daisy gave up, and added to the cacophony, sobbing in despair.

The door burst open.

“What’s happened?” Robbie’s eyes were wild. “I heard the noise from down the hall!”

“I am sorry we’re such a pain,” Daisy’s snapped. 

Robbie placed his hands on his head, gaping at the faces of his wailing family.

“Everyone just _calm down_ ,” Robbie raised his voice purposefully, hoping to quell the madness. “Everything will be okay.”

Now the babies were only in the world for a few months and had never heard their Papa’s voice above a pleasant rumble. They paused for a few blessed seconds, blinking slowly,  before howling with renewed vigor at the top of their lungs.

“What-?” Robbie turned to Daisy for help but she was getting up.

“I need to use the bathroom,” she hiccupped, handing him Sky. “Then I’m going to see Tess.  Don’t talk to me.”

“But the babies need milk!”

“Use formula.”

“But they nurse to sleep!”

“Figure it out.”

And Daisy slammed out of the room, not even wanting to use the bathroom in the suite; she needed to leave the madhouse.

* * *

 

Tess and Flint were going over the schedule for the next week. Ben had the idea that using Abby’s powers to phase through matter could help with a problem they were having with locating a water source.

“She's too young to be out in the field,” Tess said, reluctantly. “Especially since we're not sure what we're doing out here.”

“C’mon Tess,” Flint pleaded. “Me and Ben will take care of her. She's my age!”

“Yeah, but she doesn't know her limits yet,” Tess argued. “And she’ll want to keep up with you and Ben. I can ask Robbie-”

“Anything I can help with?” Daisy spoke up. She'd used a restroom down the hall, and after splashing water on her face, decided she couldn’t look any worse.

Flint broke into a wide smile when he saw her.

“Daisy! Come on in! Where’s the twins?” he asked, his eyes lighting up. “I miss them.”

“You don't miss me?” Daisy teased, moving over to hug him. “I'm hurt.”

“You know I do, they're just cuter,” Flint accepted her embrace. “Me and Ben and Abby are flying over to the other side of the big river. Think Robbie wants to come?”

“Abby is staying,” Tess said firmly, before turning to Daisy. “Is something wrong?”

Daisy flushed as Tess’ eyes remained politely on her face. She was in a hideous brown maternity dress, one of the few things that fit her, with white stains on the front, either throw up, or old milk, or both, and it’d been a few days since she’d combed her hair. Or bathed.

“Just thought I'd come to say hi,” Daisy smiled brightly, pushing her greasy hair out her face. Robbie was nuzzling her hair? She shuddered.

“Sorry for not visiting,” Tess apologized. “It's just been so busy and-"

“It's okay!” Daisy interrupted. “It's not like I've been up for company.”

“Flint, can you give us a moment?” Tess asked, worriedly, her eyes still on Daisy.

“Huh? But we just started-"

“This is girl talk,” Tess spoke over him. “Go see what Ben is up to.”

“You didn't have to send him away,” Daisy said, awkwardly, as the door closed.

Tess enveloped her in a tight hug. “I really am sorry for not visiting.

Daisy considered lying that it didn't matter, but decided against it.

“You're my only friend here,” Daisy sniffled. “I don't have anyone to talk to.”

“Is everything okay? The twins? Robbie?” Tessa grew serious, ready to do battle for Daisy.

“Yeah, they're fine,” Daisy gave a watery smile. At that moment Tess reminded her so much of Jemma. “Jaundice hasn't come back. And they twins are nursing round the clock.”

“I can see,” Tessa snorted, glancing at Daisy's chest. She paused. “You still feeling sad all the time?”

“I dunno,” Daisy folded her arms, embarrassed at how much she’d shared with her new friend.

“You know if you go back, it'll be okay,” Tess said solemnly. They'd had this discussion after they realized they medical supplies were woefully inadequate when the twins were diagnosed with jaundice.

“And risk the world?”

“Deke’s version of the prophecy is just one that's out there.”

“But he's-"

“Fitzsimmons’ grandchild, I know,” Tess took Daisy's hand. “But Virgil was _my_ friend. And I believe _him_.”

“That Reyes is an angel?” Daisy rolled her eyes.

“So odd you call him by his last name,” Tess shook her head. “But yes. I believe it. And if you need to do what's best for the babies, and leave, _do it_."

Daisy sighed.

Everyone cared about the babies which she understood. She just never realized how much she needed someone to care for her.

* * *

 

She spent a little bit more time with Tess before heading back to the room. Talking to a friend was fun but she wanted to check in on Alejandra and Sky.

“What kind of mother am I?” she mumbled as she opened her door with trembling hands, the guilt over being happy that she'd gotten time away from her babies washing over her.

She paused when she entered the room. It was set up like a studio apartment, and baby paraphernalia had overtaken all the surfaces but Robbie must’ve cleaned up because she could see the white tiled floor and the surfaces of the dresser and end tables.

She tiptoed inside but she heard splashing in the master bath. Robbie must be bathing the twins in the baby tub that was sourced from the Lighthouse.

“There’s my big girl,” Robbie’s voice low, and soft. “You love water just like your Tío Gabe. Think you gonna like math and science, too?”  An exaggerated kiss sounded, followed by a whimper. “I didn't forget you, _Cielito_. Papa loves you, even though you don't like bathtime.”

Daisy bristled at the criticism but stopped when Robbie laughed.

“You gonna splash Daddy? You're lucky you're cute. We might have to throw down.”

Daisy bit her lip; they seemed to be having fun. Sky usually howled when it was bath time.

Hopefully, Robbie remembered to take him out quickly because-

“No, no, no!” Robbie groaned. “You just peed on my shirt. And I can't leave Alejandra.”

Daisy grinned as she heard Robbie's distress. One baby was like herding cats, twins with vastly different personalities were even trickier.

“ _Es Mami?_ ” Robbie asked in a singsong voice as Sky started to wail. “ _¿Escuchas a_ mami _?”_

Daisy groaned, as quickly as she had laughed; Sky had a sixth sense where she was concerned.

“Papa is gonna feed you,” Robbie continued, this time in a serious voice. “Mami needs to rest.”

“Buena suerte,” Daisy snorted, too amused to realize she just spoke aloud in Spanish without thinking about it. Robbie would need all the luck for Sky to not scream at the top of his lungs for milk.

 

Robbie’s head popped out. “I’ll feed and put the twins to sleep while you shower. Might be better if you’re not in the bedroom.”

Daisy rolled her eyes, as she trudged to the bath. “Just tell me I stink.” She caved and decided to help Robbie, picking up Alex and wrapping her in a towel. “I wish we could get those cute hooded towels for them.”

“I wish we could get pediatrician visits and vaccines,” Robbie returned dryly.

Daisy remained silent as she laid Alex on the makeshift changing table Robbie had sourced. Alejandra had her father’s serious eyes, stubborn chin, and jet black hair.

“You think I don’t think about that?” Daisy mumbled, stroking Alex’s soft cheek. “I take them back, and the world ends. We stay here, and they get a chance.”

“I know you do,” Robbie said solemnly, as he picked up a wriggling Sky and started drying him. “But it’s not just your decision.”

“They’re not your kids,” Daisy snapped. “Back the hell off!”

“Alejandra and Sky aren’t mine _or_ yours,” Robbie snapped right back. “They belong to themselves. And it’s our job to do the right thing.”

“Robbie, you don't get it,” Daisy pleaded. “This _is_ the right thing.” She pulled a sleeping gown over Alex, and when her baby just watched her solemn eyes, Daisy sighed. “I don’t wanna fight in front of the kids.”

“We’re having a conversation, not fighting,” Robbie handed her a slippery Sky and took Alex. “See about Sky so when he falls asleep I can put him down.”

“You know I do this all the time when you’re gone," Daisy glared. Who did he think took care of them when he was on night watch or on patrol?

Robbie snorted. “Add showering to what you should do when I’m gone.”

Daisy couldn't help it, she threw her head back and laughed. Reyes wasn’t this sarcastic when they first hooked up; she was rubbing off on him.

“Don’t let this post-baby bod fool you,” she scrunched her nose at him, as she guided her nipple to Sky’s mouth. “I can still fight you.”

Robbie kissed Alex’s head, as he locked eyes with Daisy.

“Your body is perfect, _mi vida_ ,” he said gently. “I never said it, but thank you. For doing this. Birth, and breastfeeding. Letting me stay and get to know the twins.”

Daisy blinked back tears, as Sky latched on and lazily started suckling. “It’s like you said,” she corrected his latch, not wanting a repeat of the hell of sore nipples. “They’re not really ours, they deserve to know their Dad.” Her mouth ticked upward. “Alex is sleeping.” Relaxed from her bath, and soothed by her parents talking, Alex had fallen asleep in Robbie’s arms.

“Keep me company while I nurse Sky?” she asked, shyly.

“ _Claro_ ,” Robbie smiled, softly. “I’m sorry.” He rocked Alex in his arms, not wanting to put her down yet. “For leaving. Holding everything inside. Not talking it over with you.”

“We probably needed to talk more, and have less sex,” Daisy admitted as she unlatched Sky.

“I dunno,” Robbie said, thoughtfully, as he walked the two steps it took to get Alejandra in the cot. “We had the right amount of sex if we got these two angels.” Alex stirred, but then nestled into her favorite blanket.

“Here you go,” Daisy handed off a fully dressed Sky. “ _Ve con papá._ ”

“ _Muy bien_ ,” Robbie praised, and without thinking, he kissed her gently as he cuddled his son to his chest. “ _G_ _racias_ por aprender _español_ por _mí._ ” Thanks for learning spanish for me. 

Daisy grinned against his lips. _“Es para_ los _ángeles.”_

“ _Los ángeles_...” Robbie’s face drained of color.

“Did I mess that up?” Daisy frowned. “You said they were like angels and I said-”

“Virgil’s prophecy,” Robbie shook his head, as if in warning. “I overheard Flint and Tess talking about it.”

“The Destroyers Consort will be a demon from Hell, but he’d actually bring the angel.”

“Suppose they were talking about one of the babies?” Robbie cuddled Sky closer.

Daisy looked uneasy. “I didn't meet Virgil," she frowned. "But from what I heard, he wasn't the most reliable source.”

“Go shower,” Robbie said absently. “I need to go somewhere when you're done.”

Daisy crossed her arms. “We _just_ spoke about talking to each other. Like, literally a minute ago.”

“I need to find out more about the prophecy.”

“You don't think I'd wanna come?”

“And bring the sleeping babies?" Robbie asked. "No, you stay here and-"

“I don't even know why I thought you'd listen to me,” Daisy cut him off bitterly. And she walked back in the bathroom and shut the door in Robbie’s face.

It was one thing when Robbie was aggressive in the bedroom, she loved it. But not when it came to their kids or having her involved.

“He's a jackass and I'm a dumbass,” she muttered angrily as she pulled off her dress.

As usual, she couldn't look at herself in the mirror, her new body was a stranger that she didn't want to get acquainted with. She took extra long in the shower, washing her hair and shaving but eventually she had to get out.

Steeling herself for an argument, she walked out to the tiny chest of drawers that held their clothes

“I'm sorry,” Robbie blurted as soon as she came out. “Wanna both go to Ben tomorrow?”

“How thoughtful of you to include me,” Daisy bit out. “I need to get dressed.”

“You take on so much,” Robbie tried to explain. “I want to bear some of it for you. So you don't have to.”

“It has to be my choice,” Daisy tightened the towel around her. "You gotta talk to me."

Robbie nodded. “Got it.” He pulled his towel from a rack on the door and a change of night clothes. “I'm gonna shower. I smell like pee.”

Daisy smiled fondly as he went into the bathroom.

Was this a family? Promises and apologies and bodily functions?

She turned off all the lights and pressed kisses to Alex’s nose and Sky’s forehead. She loved them so much it hurt.  Did Jiaying ever feel that for her? At what point did her mother's love for the Inhumans eclipse her love for her family? Was she being like Jiaying, sacrificing her babies because she was trying to be a hero?

She slid under the cool sheets and sighed deeply. She had so many problems but a freshly made bed wasn't one of them, Robbie must have changed the sheets.

She was dozing off when the mattress dipped with Robbie’s weight. Because of the night patrol, she usually had the bed to herself, and she was up with the twins during the day when he slept.

“I'll stay on my side,” he murmured.

“There you go again,” she grumbled sleepily. “Maybe I want to cuddle?”

The words were barely out of her mouth when Robbie slid closer.  “Sounds good. C'mere”

Daisy shifted so he could get closer but resisted when he tried to get her to lay on him.

“I'm too heavy now,” she protested.

Robbie turned on his side. “You just had twins. You're not _too_ anything. You're perfect, _mi_ amor.”

“We’re not having sex," Daisy muttered. "So no need to butter me up.”

 _“Ay vieja_ ,” Robbie kissed her nose. “I love you, even when you're being mean to me.”

Daisy laughed softly. “Is that your pillow talk? Call me old and mean?”

Robbie grew silent, then cleared his throat.

“My uh, Dad used to call my Ma _vieja_.” Robbie’s voice quavered. “I ah, think about them whenever I say it to you.”

Daisy nuzzled his chest. ”I love you. Let’s try to get along.”

“I'm not afraid of hard work,” Robbie kissed Daisy's cheek. “I love you, too.”

Daisy nestled on Robbie's chest, and as she drifted to sleep lulled by his breathing and the twins’ contented sighs, she realized that while motherhood was a madhouse, it helped to have Robbie in the asylum with her. She fell asleep with a smile on her face for the first time in a long time, and she had a happy dream of her SHIELD family meeting her current family. It was the first night the twins slept through the night and when they awoke the next day, Sky let Robbie take care of him so Daisy could sleep in.

“Maybe you're really an angel, _mi Cielito_ ,” Robbie murmured, the prophecy still on his mind. Alex had gone back to sleep after getting a fresh diaper and a bottle, and Robbie simply sat in the armchair by the window, so he and Sky could see the sunrise.

“I used to do this with my Papa,” Robbie kissed his son’s nose. “Watch the sunrise. My father's name was Alberto. Sorry, you can't see him-" and Robbie talked through Sky’s bottle and little did he know, Daisy was listening.

She thought about Phil, and May and her family at SHIELD. Her babies did have grandparents and Aunts and Uncles.

Maybe she should think about going home after all.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Weeks later**

The twins were fast asleep and so was Robbie till a light touch woke him up.

It was Daisy.

He remained still, wondering if he imagined it. He was sleeping on his side, facing the babies as usual,  and Daisy was spooning him, her hand around his waist and her face tucked into his back.

This was fatherhood, turning into the little spoon.

But somehow her hand drifted down and rested on his dick.

 _Stop,_ he willed when his cock pulsed and started to fill with blood. Then Daisy gently stroked him through his shorts.

 _She's probably asleep,_ Robbie thought, and he moved her hand.

“Don't you want me?” Daisy trailed her fingers up his stomach and abs.

He was partially awake but the desire in Daisy's voice had him, and now his cock, at full attention.

“We’re not together like that, remember?” Robbie closed his eyes when she touched his nipples. Before Daisy, he didn't even _know_ that was an erogenous zone for him.

“So what?” Daisy kissed his neck. “Come on.”  She feathered kisses along his neck, his weakness, and he shivered. It had been so long.

Robbie turned around and captured her mouth, kissing her slow and deep and leaving no doubt that if they continued this, where things would end up.

“I'm not gonna say no,” Robbie’s hands massaged her ass and brought her core close to his hardness. “We gotta be quiet.”

“ _We_ are not doing anything,” Daisy whispered against his lips. “I can't risk getting pregnant.”  

“So what-"

“Shhh,” Daisy’s hands found their way back to his dick. “Let’s just feel good.” She kissed him. “I was dreaming about sex so I'm close. Just rub me a little.”

It was like being a teenager again, Robbie thought as he let his desire overtake him. Because she was nursing, he considered her breasts off limits so instead, they made out the old fashioned way, kissing and panting and moaning into each other’s mouths.

“Were you dreaming about me?” he nipped her bottom lip. “Tell me.”

“Yeah,” Daisy whispered. “You were eating me out but I couldn’t come.”

He looked over and the babes to make sure they were still asleep, before reaching under Daisy's nightshirt, between her legs.

“Let me,” he offered, stroking her through her damp panties. “No expectations. I know how you like it.”

Daisy closed her knees together, self-conscious. “It's not the same down there-” she blushed.

Robbie's heart clenched. His goddess birthed two beautiful babies but she didn't feel like one.

He kissed her neck. “Remember you used to trust me?”

Her eyes were wide, watching him.

“Trust me again,” Robbie stroked her thighs. “Open. Let me see how you changed.”

Slowly her legs parted, but she looked away.

“Look at me,” Robbie urged, as he slid her panties down then hiked her night dress up. He groaned when he saw her exposed. She still had extra baby weight on her thighs and belly.

Robbie feathered kisses on her, getting to know her again.

She writhed, needing him to be more forceful.

“Lick me,” she ordered, parting her legs more.

Robbie laughed softly.

“You’re supposed to be quiet, my love,” he crooned settling his face between her thighs.

He licked her pussy while she wantonly ground her hips on his face. And when he suckled her engorged clit she fisted the sheets with her hands, and arched her back, moving on his face as her orgasm unfurled.

Robbie sucked her hungrily, his hands gripping her ass and bringing even closer, and his passion washed away Daisy's secret fear, that she’d no longer be desirable.

He kneaded her skin, and when he moaned on her clit she cried out as her orgasm hit and every nerve ending was set aflame.

“Come up here,” she sniffled, needing him to hold her. She was weepy all of a sudden.

“Are you okay?” Robbie frowned. “Did I do something-?”

“Everything isn’t about you,” Daisy snapped, her anger covering her sadness.

A hiccuping cry started.

“It's Sky,” Robbie sighed, and adjusted his erection and slid out of bed. They were given a master suite, and he went to the bathroom to wash his hands and splash water on his face before getting the baby.

 _“_ _Siento haberte despertado, mi niño,”_ Robbie cooed, picking the newborn up. _Sorry, I woke you, my child._

“Tessa said that'll spoil them,” Daisy blurted. Her emotions were all tangled, and she said the first thing that came to mind.

“Then he’ll be spoiled,” Robbie discreetly sniffed Sky see if he needed a diaper change. He didn't, he just needed cuddles.

Robbie sat on the bed and Sky, smelling his mama and her milk nearby started to wail which in turn woke up his sister Alex.

“Always a chain reaction,” Robbie grumbled, as he handed Sky to Daisy, before turning to Alex.  The twins were tiny, and Tess worried about their weight gain, so Daisy didn't mind them nursing often and for long periods of time, usually until they fell back to sleep. Soon, she’d gotten them latched on, allowing them to nurse in tandem, their eyes drifting shut as their hunger was satisfied.

“Bring me some water?” Daisy asked, yawning. She had a constant dry mouth because of breastfeeding.

Robbie filled her water bottle, and she drank about half of the bottle before she let up.

“I’m sorry,” she said, sheepishly, as she wiped her mouth.

“I don't mind. Getting water is the least I can do.” He reached over to take Alex, who’d already unlatched, milk dripping down the side of her mouth.

“No, I mean just now,” Daisy murmured. “You didn't finish. And I yelled at you.”

“Nothing to be sorry about, _vieja,_ ” Robbie gently rubbed Alex’s back in case she needed to burp. His eyes were warm as he held Daisy's gaze. “Take me whenever you need it.”

Daisy's breath caught in her throat, as liquid heat pooled through her.

“I mean it,” Robbie’s eyes drifted to her lips. “Surprise me, okay?”

Whatever comeback Daisy might've had evaporated as Sky, probably sensing his parents might need more time alone,  threw up all over her.

* * *

 

Robbie and Daisy first hooked up in a blaze of passion, burning with heat and need that turned into a new love that quickly cooled with betrayal and anger.

But parenthood was stoking the flames again, but this time on a quiet simmer.

Their quarters were small so Robbie’s night shift with Ben worked best for space and making sure one of them was as always with the twins. He usually came in when Daisy was waking up, and her face after a long night always filled him with joy.

And lately, lust. 

Daisy wasn’t ready for a full sexual relationship but they used snatches of time to pleasure each other, and every morning Robbie’s face was between Daisy's thighs, licking and sucking her to an orgasm. They had to be quiet which made Daisy orgasm harder, and the last couple of mornings to Daisy's embarrassment, she squirted.

At first, she’d thought it's was because she needed to pee, but even after using the bathroom and showering, it still happened.

Daisy was at the door when Robbie came in.

“Let's try something different,” she murmured, unzipping his jacket. It had been close to 2 weeks now off daily morning orgasms but she didn't want to feel embarrassed again, and she wanted to return the favor to Robbie.

“What have you been fantasizing about?” she tossed his jacket aside and pulled out his shirt.

“I miss your breasts,” Robbie confessed. “But-" his cheeks flushed. “The babies eat here.”

Daisy resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Whatever,  she had her own hang-ups.

“What else do you want?” she unbuckled his pants and whatever Robbie thought about had his cock rock hard in an instant, the tip peeking out his boxers. “Tell me.”

“I - I can't,” Robbie stammered, his cheeks flushing, as he stepped out of his pants. He pulled off his shirt as a distraction and soon he was in his boxers only.

“We don't have much time,” Daisy brushed a kiss on his chest, and when he shivered, she kissed his lips. “I got up and showered just for you.”

“Let's get married.”

Daisy froze. This was the second time he'd brought it up. “Time travel. Parenthood. _Twins_ . The end of the world. And you’re thinking about _getting married?_ ”

Robbie flushed. Maybe he was being old fashioned and stupid.

“I’m sorry,” Robbie kissed her. “Let’s just get to bed.”

Daisy hugged him tightly. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

“We don’t need a piece of paper,” Daisy pushed him on the bed. “We just need to be quiet.”

Robbie grinned, as he toed off his shoes, he’d be as quiet as she wanted as they learned to be a family.

The prophecy from Virgil could wait, this was the most important thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by @marvelthismarvelthat, and also help with spanish! thanks for reading! I'm on tumblr @whistlingwindtree, feel free to leave feedback. I love interacting :)


End file.
